Such a transformer has been disclosed, for example, in the international patent application with the publication number WO 00/59269. This laid-open specification describes a high-pressure discharge lamp, a ring-core transformer having a primary winding and a secondary winding being arranged in the lamp base of said high-pressure discharge lamp. The ring-core transformer is part of a starting device for starting the gas discharge in the high-pressure discharge lamp.